Destiny in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Alice's Sister - Terk (Tarzan) *Dinah - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Mushu (Mulan) *The Doorknob - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Dodo - Snagglepuss *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *The Walrus - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Carpenter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bill the Lizard - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Rose - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Caterpillar - Scooby-Doo *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Magilla Gorilla *The Bird in the Tree - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Cheshire Cat - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *The March Hare - Winnie the Pooh *The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dormouse - Thumper (Bambi) *The Card Painters - Leap (LeapFrog), Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad), and T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *The Queen of Hearts - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *The King of Hearts - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Scenes #Destiny in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Destiny in Wonderland Part 2 - Destiny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dragon ("I'm Late") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 4 - Destiny Meets Guru Ant/The Bottle on the Table #Destiny in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Destiny ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 6 - Destiny Meets Kaa and Sir Hiss ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 7 - The Bear and the Panther #Destiny in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Destiny in Wonderland Part 9 - A Piglet with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 11 - Destiny Meets Scooby-Doo ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Destiny #Destiny in Wonderland Part 13 - Destiny Meets the Cheshire Elephant ("'Twas Brilling") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Mushu Arrives Again) #Destiny in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Destiny in Wonderland Part 17 - Destiny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #Destiny in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Stretch of Hearts #Destiny in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Elephant Arrives Yet Again #Destiny in Wonderland Part 20 - Destiny's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) #Destiny in Wonderland Part 21 - Destiny's Flight/The Finale #Destiny in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Alice Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Alice's Sister Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Dinah Mushu character.png|Mushu as the White Rabbit Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Doorknob Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the Dodo Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Tweedledee Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Tweedledum Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as the Walrus Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as the Carpenter Piglet.png|Piglet as Bill the Lizard Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as the Rose Scooby-Doo-scooby-doo-5194607-445-722.jpg|Scooby-Doo as the Caterpillar Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as the Bird in the Tree Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as the Cheshire Cat Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the March Hare Tigger.jpg|Tigger as the Mad Hatter Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper as the Dormouse Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap, Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, and TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as the Card Painters Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch as the Queen of Hearts Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs